


Right Under Their Noses

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: A Quarter Hour [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Kissing, Nobody is Dead, Not Canon Compliant, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.13. Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks. Luna/Nyx
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Series: A Quarter Hour [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/827709
Kudos: 5
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Right Under Their Noses

There was something so delightfully naughty in this. Something so forbidden, so taboo that made it so exciting.

And really, there was very little that was exciting about their lives. Outside of the usual levels of royal intrigue and gossip, there was not much other than boring meetings to mark the days. And naturally, mild family dramas. 

But if the public knew - if they had any idea what went on behind closed doors. If they had any knowledge of the facts of paternity that often made those family dramas a source of both humor and anguish for everyone involved? 

But they didn’t. And that was as it should be. Luna felt, and Noctis agreed, that the people of Lucis had been given enough - the lives of Noctis, Nyx, and Luna herself were more than sufficient to bar the need for being anything like completely honest with them. Ignis, of course, had paid his price as well: he would never regain the vision in his left eye and frankly, in the not so humble opinions of everyone but Ignis himself, that was less a punishment and more a reward.

The man was unfathomably handsome before. Now, he was a danger to humanity. No human should be that roguishly attractive. It should be against the law.

No, the goings-on of the House Royal were of no concern to the general populace. But that did not stop Luna from needing to go into deep, whispered conversation with the Captain of the Queensglaive and her personal bodyguard frequently in public.

Of course, she was always on alert when making public appearances. The poor woman’s entire childhood had been ripped from her as she was kept prisoner by Niflheim! Her concerns about so many public appearances, particularly when her children were present, was beyond understandable.

If only they knew.

If only they knew how often those whispered entreaties for his assessment of their surroundings were not concerned about security at all. In fact, at least 98% of them had nothing to do with his duties as Captain but their pleasure as dedicated lovers. 

Because there, in front of a public who had no right to the fine details of the inner workings of the Lucis Caelum family, the Queen dropped more light, tender presses of her lips against his cheek than she ever did in private. 

If they only knew, perhaps they would think less of Nyx’s protective abilities as it was his replies in kind that brought an easy smile to her face every time.


End file.
